Don't Stop Believin'
by C.L.Winters
Summary: What if Rachel was a small town girl living in a lonely world & Finn was a city boy born and raised in south Detroit? Find out what happens when they take the midnight train going anywhere & end up in Las Vegas :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Don't Stop Believin'**

**Characters: Mostly Rachel, Finn, Puck and Quinn but other characters may appear**

**Pairings: Finn/Rachel and Puck/Quinn**

**Summary: Based on the song, Don't Stop Believin' – Rachel and Finn are both sick of life so just like in the song, they take the midnight train and wind up in Las Vegas. Will fate bring them together? Duh, of course! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. Unfortunately.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Rachel's POV**

My life was at a dead-end. I knew it, my parents knew it, everybody knew it. But I'm not like them. I knew – _just knew_ – that I was destined to become something more than just another Lima Loser.

I just wasn't entirely sure how I was supposed to prove that.

And then it hit me. I had to break out! I mean, it was so obvious; you had to stay in Lima to become a Lima Loser, right? So I wouldn't stay. And it was as simple as that.

I didn't think about my family and friends as I began to pack my bags; I knew that if I spared them a moment of headspace, I'd probably change my mind and then I'd be stuck in Lima forever. As much as I loved them, I couldn't throw away my life just to make them happy. It wasn't fair on me and if I did stick around, I'd only grow to resent them and that definitely wasn't fair on anybody.

As I packed my things, a plan was already formulating in my mind. First of all, I'd need money. I figured that meant I'd have to withdraw as much money from my account as possible and comb over the house for any spare notes floating around. Then I'd need transport. I didn't have my own car and I figured that seeing as how I was leaving without telling anybody, it would add insult to injury if I stole one of my dads' cars. That left me with one option; I'd have to leave Lima by train. And last but not least, I'd need a pen and paper. Well, I had to leave my parents a note to explain why I'd left; they'd probably by devastated by my departure but maybe an explanation would soften the blow.

Writing the note was harder than I thought it would be. I had wanted to keep it short and sweet but then I'd think of more things that I wanted to tell them and then I'd start crying. I mean, how do you tell people that even though you love them, it isn't enough for you to stick around anymore? There's no easy way to say something like that. In the end, I just told them that I'd left, that I was sorry, and that I loved them, signing my name and putting a tiny gold star after it. And that was that. I turned back in the doorway to look at my bedroom one last time and after silently saying goodbye, I calmly walked down the stairs, up the hallway, and out of the front door.

I hit the ATM before going to the train station and drew out my daily limit. It wasn't as much as I'd have liked but it would do until I could find some kind of work in – well, wherever it was that I was going. I still wasn't entirely sure about that little detail just yet.

But as soon as I got to the train station, I knew exactly where I was going to end up by the end of the night. Las Vegas. I mean, it actually made sense when I thought about it. I wanted to be a singer and if I wanted to break into the business, why not start in the self proclaimed entertainment capital of the world? That was all the motivation I needed to buy my ticket.

I wasn't waiting for long before I boarded the train. Checking my watch first, I found that it was midnight. I was taking the midnight train to Las Vegas. Talk about being dramatic. _Well, start as you mean to go on_, I couldn't help but think with a smile on my face.

So I stepped onto the train, taking a seat by the window and sticking my headphones in.

And then the train started to pull away.

And as it did, I knew that no matter what happened, I definitely wouldn't end up as just another Lima Loser.

* * *

**So, I probably shouldn't be starting ANOTHER Glee fic after only starting one yesterday but this idea popped into my head and I just couldn't get it out. **

**Reviews mean love :) and frequent updates :)**

**Finn's POV next :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'm sooooooo sorry for taking so long to update but the second chapters here now so I hope you won't hold my lateness against me :) **

**And I'd just like to say thank you to everybody who favorite story/alerted Don't Stop Believin' – you're the best :) **

**Also, a special thank you to FreedomOfNight for being my first reviewer :) **

**Oh, and the customary disclaimer; I do not own Glee. Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Two: Finn's POV**

When I was a kid, things had been so simple; get up, go to school, come home, go to bed. It was easy. Easy and safe. But then I grew up and things changed. I changed. Easy and safe just didn't seem so appealing anymore.

Leaving Detroit was extremely appealing.

I knew I was being selfish by leaving. My dad died when I was just a kid so my mom kind of relied on me to make her happy. But I couldn't live my life like that anymore. For once, I wanted to be irresponsible and reckless.

It wasn't a spur of the moment decision, though. I hadn't just woken up one morning and thought _Yeah, I'm out of here_. It had taken months of planning and months of saving and once that was done, the only thing left to do was pack my things. It was only when I was throwing my clothes into my bag that it actually hit home that I really was leaving.

As I packed, I ran through things in my mind one last time. I already had some money. For the past few months, I'd been saving my wages and I'd already been to the bank and cleared out my account so that wasn't such a big deal. I didn't have my own car so leaving Detroit would have been a little difficult but I'd already been down to the train station and bought a ticket so everything was okay on that front, too. The only thing that I hadn't really thought out was explaining myself to my mom and once I'd finished packing, I figured it was time to write her a note.

I tried telling her how much I loved her but it made me feel like a hypocrite. I mean, if I loved her then I should stick around, right? That's what a good son would do. That what I should have done. But I just couldn't. I couldn't keep living my life for my mom so after starting the note over for what felt like the hundredth time, I told her that I'd left and that I wasn't coming back. Once that was done, I picked up my bags and left. I wasn't going to hang around and think about all the good times I'd had in Detroit over the years. If I did that, I'd end up staying and if I did that, I'd never get out.

I caught the bus to the train station, keeping my hood up in case anybody who knew my mom spotted me. She'd started dating this guy called Burt lately and since they'd been going out, she had more friends than ever. At first, I'd been happy for her but now it sucked because it meant that I was more likely to get caught out.

Luckily, I got away with it. I reached the station without anybody I knew spotting me and as I waited for the train to arrive, I couldn't help but grin at the thought of finally getting out of Detroit. At first, I hadn't been sure where I'd go but then it hit me. If I wanted to be reckless and irresponsible, where better to start than Las Vegas? It wasn't called Sin City for no good reason, after all, so I'd bought myself a one-way ticket and now all I had to do was wait for the train to pull up at the platform.

It arrived at midnight and after hauling my bag onto my shoulder, I breathed in deeply before stepping on board. I didn't bother looking back over my shoulder or anything. Instead, I grinned to myself and made my way up the aisle.

I sat down in a window seat, put my headphones in, and waited for the train to start moving. When it did, I couldn't help but laugh. I was actually leaving. After the months of planning and saving, I was actually getting out of Detroit.

_And I won't be coming back,_ I promised myself as the train gathered speed. Sure, I didn't know what was going to happen when I got to Vegas but the one thing I did know was that no matter what happened, I wouldn't be coming back.

**So, there you go. Sorry again for taking so long to update but I intend to have the next chapter up within the week :)**

**Reviews make you amazing :) **

**Puck's POV next :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three is up :)**

**Thank you to ****FreedomOfNight**** and ****tazzie-mae**** for reviewing :) and thanks to everybody else who favorite story/alerted Don't Stop Believin' – without you guys, I'd be writing this thing for my own entertainment and nobody else's. Enjoy :)**

**And, once again, I disclaim; I do not own Glee. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Puck POV**

So, here's the thing. I'm not the nicest guy in the world. Back at school, dishing out the dumpster dives and slushies was kind of my thing. Looking back, I blame the Mohawk. I mean, if I didn't have such a badass hair cut, I probably wouldn't have been such a dick.

But I've grown up a lot in the past year. Okay, I still dish out the dumpster dives and slushies but it isn't just for fun anymore. Now, I actually get paid to do it.

I work as a bartender in Midnight, a casino in Las Vegas, and it's pretty much my dream job. Tossing idiots into dumpsters and throwing drinks over rowdy customers isn't the only upside. I work the nightshift and everybody knows that means interesting people and bigger tips. And best of all, I get to watch the showgirls. Let me tell you, those outfits leave little to the imagination. _Very_ little. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

There's this one showgirl I've got my eye on. Her name's Quinn and she started working in Midnight around the same time as I did so we've got that in common. It's pretty much the only thing we have in common, too. She's all blonde hair and green eyes and she kind of looks like an angel. As for me – well, I'm the complete opposite, let's just put it that way. Not that it's going to stop me. I've been with half the showgirls at Midnight but there's just something about Quinn that makes me want to be a better guy. It's pretty stupid really but I can't help myself. I want what I want and sooner or later, I go for it.

That's how I ended up in Vegas. Back home, I lived with my mom and kid sister and sure, that was okay. It just wasn't enough. So I packed my bags and left.

Not that I'll ever admit it but Vegas kind of freaked me out at first. It's just so big and bright and busy. That kind of thing throws you off balance and for the first week, I just kept wandering around with this stupid wide-eyed look on my face. You can always tell when someone's new to Vegas because they have the exact same look on their faces.

Like earlier today. I was just starting my shift and this guy walked up to the bar; he was probably about my age so I was ready to card him as soon as he tried his luck at ordering something. But he didn't try it. He was looking for a bartending job and as soon as he opened his mouth, I just knew that he was a newbie. He was all shaky and nervous and his eyes kept darting around like he was expecting somebody to haul him out at any minute. Poor kid. In the end, I told him that he'd have to talk to the management and when I said that, he just grinned at me like I'd made his day. I kind of hoped that he'd get a job at the casino. I could see the two of us hanging out somehow.

And then there was this girl. I'd seen her come in and as soon as I laid eyes on her I knew that she was a newbie. She had the whole wide-eyed look going on but she didn't look nervous. She looked like all of her Christmases has come at once and she had such a big smile on her face that it kind of got a little scary after a while. But she seemed nice enough. As soon as she'd sat down at the bar she started talking about how great the city was and how she couldn't believe that she was here. And then she asked after a job, too.

"What kind of thing are you looking for?" I asked her.

"Anything that's going at the minute would be sufficient because I'm going to have a problem with funding any day now," she said, "but ideally I'd like to work on the stage. To be precise, I'd like to be a singer." She sounded a little breathless, like she'd just run a marathon or something, and my brain kind of tripped over itself trying to keep up with how fast she spoke.

Before I could reply, though, she started talking again. Something about being determined to break into the business and not taking no for an answer. I just smiled and nodded a lot, hoping that she wouldn't realize that she'd already lost me.

But like I said, you meet interesting people when you work the night shift. And she tipped pretty well, too.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up within the week and thanks again for the reviews & favorite story/alerts :)**

**Oh, and if you don't review, it makes the angels cry :)**

**And with that reference to Showmance, Quinn's POV is up next :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**And as promised, here's Quinn's chapter :) thank you to ****hannah-jennifer****, ****ChairDerenaNennyFan95**** and ****Bluesdj**** for reviewing :) and to everybody else who favorite story/alerted :) you're the best readers EVER! :)**

**I'd say I don't own Glee but I think everybody already knows that I don't :)**

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Sometimes I wonder what my parents would do if they could see me now. Dad would probably have a shame-induced heart attack. Mom would probably look the other way and pretend that it wasn't happening. I mean, back home I'd been the perfect Christian daughter; I'd preyed on a daily basis, managed to stay chaste throughout several serious relationships, and I'd even been the president of the Celibacy Club. But despite my best attempts to maintain my perfect image, I'd ended up here. Las Vegas. Working as a show girl in a casino, no less.

I didn't doubt for one second that if my parents could see me now, they would disown me in a heartbeat.

Not that I cared. Once upon a time, maybe I would have. But now I was having way too much fun to give a damn what they – or anybody else, for that matter – thought about me.

That's why I left home. It was just too much pressure. My parents had all these hopes and dreams for me and I just couldn't deal with their constant expectations anymore. I'd spent my entire childhood trying to please _them_ and make _them_ happy and it was never enough. I kept trying, though, and when my efforts still went unacknowledged, I decided that maybe it was time to make myself happy. Even if it did mean turning my back on all my beliefs. Well, apart from no sex before marriage. I still believed in that.

I don't even know how I ended up in Las Vegas if I'm being completely honest. I mean, it had never particularly appealed to me when I'd lived back home, what with it being so immoral and everything. But talking about a city and actually living in it are two entirely different things, I know that now.

Vegas is just – well, I don't even know how to describe how amazing it is. I'd arrived during the day and just wandered around the city, completely overwhelmed and not entirely convinced that it was the place for me. But then I saw The Strip. It was just over four miles of nonstop hotels, casinos, and resort properties, and when I saw The Strip lit up at night, it took my breath away. It was just that bright and that beautiful. That was when I knew that Vegas would be my new home.

What surprised me was how easily I'd built a life for myself. I'd gotten a job, made friends with a couple of the other showgirls, and taken control of my own life. Admittedly, it wasn't how I had envisioned my future but for now it was okay.

"Okay?" Santana demanded as we pulled on our outfits for the night in the dressing room backstage. "We have it better than 'okay', Quinn. We're living the freakin' dream here."

I considered my costume before replying; it was skin-tight, of course, and primarily made out of silver sequins and gold feathers. _Yeah, my dad would definitely have a heart attack if he could see me now,_ I thought before smiling and stepping into it.

"I guess," I finally said, gesturing at my other showgirl friend to zip me up. "I just don't think that we should assume that this is what we'll be doing forever. We're going to get old one day, you know."

Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany who had just finished zipping me up. "Tell her, Brittany," she said.

"You can't mention the 'O' word in front of Santana," Brittany told me solemnly. "She doesn't believe in it."

I shook my head and turned back to the mirror to put on my stage makeup, leaving Santana and Brittany to glare at any of the other showgirls who dared to stray too close to them. Sure, I may have been friends with them but they weren't very accepting of anyone outside of our immediate group of friends. Apart from the bartender guy, of course.

His name was Puck – yeah, like the ice hockey thing – and he'd started working in Midnight around the same time as me. We'd never actually had a conversation but I'd once seen him throwing a drunken customer in a dumpster and I had it on good authority from Santana and Brittany that he was good in bed. Whether or not they'd found that out at the same time, I didn't know. Or particularly _want_ to know. Either way, the bartender guy wasn't somebody that I would go out of my way to spend time with. I might not look like a good Christian girl anymore, but I'm still her on the inside. And good Christian girls don't get involved with Mohawk-sporting bartenders.

Though if I did want my parents to die of shame, hooking up with a Mohawk-sporting bartender would be one of the more amusing ways to ensure that it happened.

* * *

**Did you spot the "Mattress" reference? I just couldn't help myself :) **

**Reviews mean that you want the next chapter :)**

**Which, by the way, will be told from Rachel's POV :) and for any Finchel fans reading, the two will finally meet in the next chapter :)**


End file.
